


Violence and Sweetness at the Core

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly fluff though, but still Reiner so angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy cuddly moment between a shy Mikasa and Reiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence and Sweetness at the Core

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, another crackship ! I really like this one, though I don't really know why. They look cute together and there are so much possibilities with this ship.

Reiner fell in the dirt with a loud thump, earning laughs from all of his comrades. He got up groaning, moving the muscles of his broad back to make sure nothing was misplaced. Mikasa’s technique was clearly different from Annie, but she was clearly as strong. He smiled. Mikasa was a worthy opponent, while Annie would just obey – Annie? Obey? Where did this thought come from? – He smiled broadly at Mikasa and slowly clapped his hands. Though he was quite jealous of her attention for Eren, he knew they had something different, something she hadn’t with Eren. He looked around: no one was paying attention to them, Annie was slacking off as usual and Shadis was scowling Sasha and Connie. He winked at Mikasa and walked away leisurely, soon getting to the patch of forest they used to train with the 3DMG. He looked around once more and noticed Mikasa was following him, crossing the trainees without being stopped. He felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. She was beautiful in her uniform, pale and cold beauty: she wasn’t smiling, though her mouth was hidden being her red scarf, he knew that much. Her black hair were silky, long enough for him to run his big hand through it, but too short for her to tie them up. He climbed up a tree, hiding on a branch, and waited for her. It didn’t take long for her to spot him, and she climbed up as well, strong and supple, with a beautiful form.

“We shouldn’t, Reiner”, she said in a soft voice – a shy voice.  
“And that’s why it’s good”, he replied with a laugh as she squatted on the branch.

He was sitting against the trunk, one leg hanging and the other spread on the wood. Tilting his head, he opened his arms and held out a hand to her. She seized it, blushing, and gasped when he pulled her in his embrace, her back against his strong, broad, muscular chest, his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. He closed his eyes, nose buried in her hair, ravelling in her warmth. She was still very shy with him, like she wasn’t worthy of being loved, like he was some regal being she wouldn’t dare to touch, and though his ego liked it, he loved her enough to want to hug her whenever he pleased or she wanted. At least, she was not as stiff as she had been at first. He had thought he was hugging a statue. A beautiful, blushing statue. Slightly shifting his position, he raised her chin and brushed his lips against her. He could feel her heart beating strong in her chest and he couldn’t help but smile. She buried her face in his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing lightly.

“Are you alright, ‘Kasa?” he mumbled as he pecked her temple.

He liked it when she was cradled in his arms, like a powerless child. When she was no longer the strong woman she was out there. When she was everything, when she was _his_ , and his alone. And he could protect her from everything that might hurt her. _Not everything, no_. He quickly muted the nasty voice in his head, pushing it away, away, until it was no more than a tiny little sound in the back of his mind.

“Yes, I’m fine. I like it when I’m with you.”

He smiled even more, cupping her face in his hands and pecking her cheeks and lips, before actually kissing her. Her face was flushed red, but she did not try to get away, accepting it wholeheartedly. Once more, she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Mind if we stay like this for a while?” she said.  
“Not at all. You can even take a nap.”

She smiled and quickly fell asleep, safe and secure in his arms. He looked at her for a while, and realized he had dozed off when he heard his name being called from the earth.

“Reiner! Get down, hurry”, Bertholdt was saying.

He had woken Mikasa up and she rubbed her eyes, looking down to see Armin next to Bertholdt. The sun was setting down: they had been up there for quite a long time, cuddled together.

“We’re coming”, they replied.

Reiner stared at her: they didn’t have much time.

The Armoured Titan was waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! Don't hesitate to comment and such, you can also ask some pairings for this serie (rare ships and crack ships), I have a whole reserve but some might lack, so don't hesitate: bittodeath.tumblr.com


End file.
